prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Run, Ali, Run/@comment-109.207.61.183-20140716061303/@comment-175.156.114.180-20140716152904
^^^^^ 1. We can't exactly identify A based on "dress code", and if you realized 90% of the their (Alison and the liars) guesses of A's identity were wrong. And FYI it was because the person in the church did not intend to kill Alison, which was why she thought that it wasn't A (the person was walking towards the exit when Emily charged in). And nope, I seriously haven't narrowed down A based on the "dress code" since season 1, like you suggested, everyone could be wearing a black hoody. 2. If you suggesting that Emily broke up with Paige because she thinks Paige is jealous with Alison, I seriously think that you've misunderstood the whole point. Emily trusted Paige with a secret of Alison being alive, and yet Paige gave up Alison to the cops, they broke up because of trust issue, not pure jealousy. Emily started with Alison after she ended with Paige; morally, I really can't see how this is wrong. Also, Emily still cares about Paige and definitely still loves her as well, even though she couldn't trust Paige anymore, there is no reason why she couldn't look Paige in the eyes. 3. Alison is definitely not a victim, but neither is Mona. It is very normal for a person to retaliate because of fear and that is a part of human nature, survivor the fittest! Alison was frightened and she drew out her strongest weapon to block and retaliate, her cruel words, she may not be morally correct in whatever she said but her actions were purely out of self protection. By taking specific context out of entire content, Mona illustrated Alison's cruelty and not her fear, making her the big bad bully icon yet hiding her vulnerability to present a fake impression that Alison hasn't changed. It's not that she still preserved her nasty habits, instead it's part of her, and using it in this circumstance, protected her against Mona and hid her fear towards Mona at the same time. ^^ Alison is the symbolic bully in school but she deserves a second chance. She had suffered enough for a 18yrs old. Maybe some people can't forgive her cruelty but I've to mention that she had never committed any actual crime (apart from her blackmails), her words did not kill anyone. If you're judging Alison because of her name-calling, then what about Mona's vicious act? She added HGH (Human Growth Hormone) into Emily's cream - nearly destroying her swimming career, ran over Hanna with a car and plotted Spencer's stay in Radley. The physical damages dealt to each of the liars were "just a game" to Mona yet some of these records are going to follow the liars forever - THIS is REAL damage. I apologise if I ever belittle the damage of Alison's words but it's a matter of low self-esteem and peer pressure, and it happens to most of the teenagers; majority of the teenagers will eventually outgrown these childish nick names.